Sweets and Tomatoes
by crystalblue19
Summary: [Itachi x Hinata x Sasuke] He can't stand sweets. Too bad that the other two loved them.


**This is a bday oneshot for my friend Miley-The-Smiley who wanted a married ItaHinaSasu fic~**

 **Warning only for language.**

 **xXx**

It was very frustrating living with two sweet tooth riddled people while you yourself can't stand anything sugary.

Sasuke opens the fridge and it's filled with sugary drinks, cake, candy and whatever other pastries can fit in there. There was more sugar than actual food in there.

And while he loved Itachi and Hinata, the two were quite overwhelming in their food choices. Sometimes he felt quite left out with his aversion to sweets even though he and Itachi agreed to sharing their adorable wife.

They agreed to share equally and yet Itachi tends to hog Hinata's attention majority of the time with their constant feeding each other of the diabetes inducing food. He could feel the frown tugging down the corners of his lips as he sat gloomily at the small round table the three was lounging at. Onyx eyes seemed to be permanently narrowed into a glare at the sickeningly sweet piles of bread and frosting called cakes sitting in front of his wife and brother.

They all agreed to go out to eat..

So why the _fuck_ were they at a cake shop when the other two should know that he can't stand these desserts?!

They seemed to be unaware of his irritated sulking as his older brother held up a forkful of his cake towards their blue haired wife who smiled and leaned forward to latch her lips around the utensil with a pleased hum, one hand reaching up to brush her hair behind her ear. Sasuke shifted in his seat, sullen mood lifting a bit at the sight of his wife looking so happy and content with the nasty thing in her mouth. That's the only benefit to this; is that his Hyuuga is pleased with the trash that she shovels into her mouth daily.

However, an eye twitched when her fork pierced a piece of her cake and lifted up the overly frosted bread in his brother's direction for him to try. A smirk tugged at the corner of Itachi's lips and he leaned forward to mimic her action seconds ago.

That is...until a very rude palm slapped onto the front of his face and shoved him back as the younger Uchiha lurched forward and snapped his teeth around the plastic fork, nearly breaking it from the force until Hinata ripped it out of his mouth in shock. She may have gotten the fork out but the sugary sweet bread was left behind to smear along the raven haired male's tongue who immediately turned blue at the revolting flavor filling his taste buds.

He couldn't bring himself to chew but he didn't want to spit it out either so he was left to sit there with a very disgusted expression as Itachi pushed his hand away with an annoyed look that quickly transformed into an amused one at the sight of his little brother. He chuckled with a shake of his head.

"S-Sasuke? Are you okay?" Hinata asked with concern towards the petrified male who had yet to move, he was frozen like a statue. She knows he can't stand sweets and it baffled her to see him willingly put a piece of cake in his mouth. "Why did you-"

"He's jealous." Itachi chuckled with an entertained smile on his lips. "Guess he couldn't handle seeing us feed each other - perhaps we should have gone somewhere else first so he could join in."

Hinata instantly looked apologetically at her traumatized husband. Pushing her chair back, she stood up and grabbed her purse before excusing herself and rushing off.

Itachi watched her go before sighing with a shake of his head, his onyx eyes drifting to his blue faced brother whose cheeks were puffed up like a chipmunks - doing whatever he can to avoid the sickening shit sitting in his mouth.

"Really Sasuke, you have to be so childis-" _Splat_.

Itachi was cut off by the soggy piece of cake that was previously lingering in his little brother's mouth being shot right into his unsuspecting face. Now, he knew that Sasuke was an oversized brat but he didn't think that he was that much of a brat.

He's lucky Itachi has a very calm demeanor otherwise the younger Uchiha would be made to suffer with candy being shoved into his very rude mouth. The older sibling, quietly lifted a hand and brushed off the offending cake splattered across his tranquil face, it didn't portray an inch of irritation but Sasuke still caught that twitch of a perfectly trimmed eyebrow that told him that Itachi was very much annoyed with his disrespectful behavior.

"Sasuke," He called in a stern voice, almost as if he was about to reprimand a disobedient child, "Why did you spit cake in my face?"

"Because I know you're the one that chose to come here and I know you're also the one constantly stocking the house with sweets!"

Itachi leaned forward and swiftly flicked his fuming sibling's forehead, "There's no need to act like a brat, Sasuke. How old are you again?"

Sasuke scowled, "Shut the hell up." He reaches over to Hinata's forgotten plate of cake and dragged it over.

The older sibling could already tell exactly what his brother had in mind regarding their wife's dessert and narrowed his eyes in warning with a disapproving frown, "Sasuke.."

But the younger Uchiha easily disregarded the warning as his hand hovered threateningly over the frosting covered dessert. Itachi raised a brow in challenge and grabbed a hold of his own plate, eyes daring his foolish little brother to throw the cake.

He'll be more than happy to force his cake down the sweet hating Uchiha's throat as punishment.

The two Uchihas were soon caught in a glaring contest, each of them with a hand ready by the cakes to throw. The ominous aura hovering around the brothers was enough to frighten most people away from their table.

Right as Sasuke's fingers made contact with the frosting is when the siblings silent glaring contest was interrupted.

The plate of cake was pulled out from Sasuke's hand and dragged back to its original spot, "P-please don't fight. You two promised me you wouldn't fight when we got married."

Two pairs of onyx eyes darted to catch sight of their wife's worried pout, lavender eyes gazing at them in concern and Sasuke turned away with a scoff, cheeks dusted with a light pink. However, he was still feeling petty, so without the notice of the bluenette - he reached over under the table to wipe off the bit of frosting covering his fingers onto Itachi's pants, "I wasn't gonna do anything." He grumbled leaning back comfortably and crossing his arms with satisfaction after catching the slight clench of his brother's jaw at having food smeared on his nice pants.

"I just wanted to make sure Sasuke wouldn't act up." Itachi spoke up in his own defense, discreetly sneaking a leg over to smash his bratty sibling's foot beneath his heel. He felt a lot better about his pants after seeing his brother's clenched fists and ground his heel down for good measure which gained him a frustrated sneer from the spiky haired man.

Hinata sighed at the two and placed down the plastic container in her hands. Popping it open, she slipped something into her mouth before boldly leaning down to kiss her younger husband. Both Uchiha blinked incredulously at the blushing Hyuuga who's hands pressed against the sides of his face, tilting it up and slanting her pink lips over his.

Itachi could feel his mouth hanging open at the display and could only wonder what had come over their timid wife along with why she would choose to lock lips with Sasuke instead of him. Not that Sasuke was complaining from the way his hands instantly found its way to her hips in an attempt to tug her into his lap only to receive resistance as she stayed standing over him, mouth working hungrily over his until he finally parted his lips to allow her tongue to slip inside.

Onyx orbs popped open at the feeling of something smooth and round being pushed past his parted lips to rest on his frozen tongue. Hinata pulled away and could immediately tell what he was gonna do and decided to intercept by pressing a couple fingers to his lips with a smile, "Don't spit it out, just chew."

Trusting that she wouldn't be cruel enough to shove anything like candy in his mouth, Sasuke bit down on the unknown food. Only to be pleasantly surprised to having a familiar and delicious juice squirt on his tongue.

Hinata giggled and lifted the plastic container in front of the brothers, "I felt bad that we've been neglecting you so much Sasuke. So, I got you grape tomatoes to eat for now."

It didn't take the youngest Uchiha long to swallow the fruit in his mouth and gaze up at the Hyuuga in complete seriousness as he demanded, "I want you to keep feeding me like that."

Hinata's blush deepened enough to match the grape tomatoes in the container as she lifted her hands in the air and waved them frantically, her previous boldness completely wiped away in return of her timidness. Sasuke slipped a hand along her waist and squeezed the flesh lightly, winning a flustered squeak from the now embarrassed female who could swear she was gonna pass out at the sight of his tongue sliding along his upper lip in hunger as he eyed her lustfully, "You can't just give me a taste then leave me hanging."

Hinata only grew more mortified at his words and regretted her attempt to apologize by feeding him with a kiss. "I-I.."

The flustered Hyuuga jumped when a hand ghosted along her arm teasingly before coming to a rest on the side of her neck and drawing her attention to her second husband who was now standing up and leaning over the table towards her, a fork full of cake held in his grasp. His nose nuzzled along the burning skin of her cheek, warm breath flowing along the trembling skin as he whispered, "Feed me like that too. You did promise to give us equal treatment after all."

But before he could even lift the piece of cake towards her quivering lips, the Hyuuga's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell backwards, about to hit the ground if it wasn't for two pairs of hands quickly catching her before she could.

Drawing her closer, Sasuke held her in his lap as he glared at his stone faced brother who dropped the fork onto his plate with a disappointed sigh.

"This is all your fault." Sasuke growled.

Itachi just pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering how long Sasuke's recent cranky attitude was gonna last.


End file.
